


2AM

by SweetNCTzen



Category: NCT (Band), NCT China - Fandom, WAYV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ten, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Hendery, Vanilla, vanilla but kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetNCTzen/pseuds/SweetNCTzen
Summary: Ten couldn't fall asleep, but his roommate Hendery makes the best night for him.





	2AM

3rd P.O.V.

 

Ten switched sides for the millionth time attempting to get comfortable so that he could fall asleep. He and Hendery were roommates because their managers thought it would be a good idea for Ten to have someone to help him with Chinese and to talk in English with. And of course, both of them are very comfortable with each other so they liked that idea as well.

It was 2 am and Ten couldn’t fall asleep. Hendery and he were sleeping on the same bed, but Hendery was facing his back on him. Ten was kinda happy that he was because he couldn't sleep and he was being noisy. 

Finally, after what felt like 2 hours Ten finally got comfortable facing his back on the younger and closed his eyes. Seconds after Ten felt hands around his waist and a hot breath near his neck. He started blushing mad, he realized that Hendery switched sides and started cuddling him. This got Ten hot, he tried to wiggle out from him as it made him kinda hot. Suddenly he felt something hard rubbing on his ass, and that’s when he cursed to himself. Ten felt himself getting hard now, knowing himself being the biggest perv in NCT. 

He didn’t know what to do now because the boy was asleep and Ten had to admit it that Hendery was a pretty good looking guy, this made Ten even more hard just imagining Hendery fucking into him. Oh god how badly Ten wanted that to happen now.

He started to rub his ass gently on Hendery’s cock, god it feels so big Ten said to himself. He knew Hendery was a heavy sleeper so he didn't stop rubbing his ass on him. He tried to hold his whimpers in, but he was getting little out of hand from desperation. He felt a pair of hands slowly stroking his neck, his heart started beating really fast. He was getting so horny. He heard the younger whisper in his ear “Getting excited aren’t we?” Hendery said in English. Ten could swear he would cum right then and there just from hendery dirty talking to him. IN ENGLISH.

Hendery picked Ten and held his wrist tight as he laid on top of him. Ten let out a whimper. Ten liked height difference a lot it made sex more kinkier to him. “P-please Hendery” Ten breathed out. He really needed to be touched and fucked senseless. 

“Please what?” Hendery asked very seductively staring at Ten hungrily. Ten was very desperate, he could barely talk. 

“Please Hendery fuck me, please~ please” Ten whined and begged him. 

“Mmmh good boy, you deserve to be rewarded, but if you let out any loud noise you’ll be punished baby, we don’t want to wake up others right?” Hendery said as he held Tens face, Ten nodded in agreement. Hendery made Ten to suck on his finger as he let out small moans that were very cute for hendery’s ears. The younger started to take off Tens shorts as he was sucking on his finger. 

“So hard for me baby,” Hendery said as he started stroking Ten’s cock. Ten let out a moany giggle. Hendery smirked and pulled his finger out of Tens mouth and lined it up at his tight hole. Ten has fingered himself before but he was never fingered by anyone else, he got tense and held the bed sheets tight. Hendery pushed the first finger in and immediately made an eye contact to check on how Ten was doing. Ten had his eyes closed tight and had his mouth open.

“Does it hurt?” Hendery asked worriedly. “N-no, m-more” Ten breathed out. He pushed another finger in and he could feel Ten's walls around him tighten, he could not help but wonder how his cock would feel inside.

Once Hendery was sure Ten was stretched out enough he lined up his cock near his hole and looked at Ten to be sure that he really wanted it. Hendery can be very kinky, but he is also a very sweet guy, so he was kind of worried about hurting his hyung. He started pushing his cock in as Ten let out a small scream. Hendery grabbed Tens neck gently first and said: “What did I say about making a noise baby, this is your first warning.” He said as he leaned down to get close to Tens face. Hendery was very buff and muscular compared to Ten’s fragile body.

The younger was all the way in now and he waited for a little for Ten to adjust because he was quite big for him. He leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“You look cute” Hendery complimented. Ten blushed and giggled quietly “What is that suppose to mean you little brat?” Hendery grabbed both of his wrists and said “What did you just call me” He looked serious but of course he was just messing around with Ten. Ten looked up at him innocently which made Hendery giggle out seductively. 

Hendery started thrusting into Ten at a fast pace making an intense eye contact that made Ten look away. Hendery grabbed his face once again and made him look in his eyes, Ten gulped. “Do you like the way I fuck you gege?” Ten let out a high moan, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. 

Hendery pulled out which made Ten whine from feeling so empty, Hendery switched the positions and made Ten lay on his stomach while his ass was up. Hendery thrusted his cock back in and leaned down to bite Tens ear and to pull his hair.  
“H-ah hendery I’m, ah c-close, mhhhh” Ten moaned.

“Me too agh” Hendery groaned as he sped up making the bed squeak and bang on the wall. At this point, the other dormmates probably heard everything that was going on at this point so Hendery didn’t care. He was fucking Ten senseless.

Hendery ended by cumming inside Ten. Ten dropped his ass on the bed, this resulted for Hendery laying right on top of older while still being inside.

“Mmmh so warm, so full” Ten softly moaned with a little giggle at the end.

Suddenly they hear a knock at the door, fuck, Hendery cursed to himself. He quickly grabbed the bedsheets and covered both himself and Ten, as he was still inside him.

“Gege?” A soft voice was heard with a slight accent as the door opened slowly.

“Are they sleeping?” Said the older one which sounded like Xiaojun. “Yang are they sleeping? Peek in”

Yangyang opened the door with a qreak and peeked in. He saw both Ten and Hendery sleeping as nothing happened in the past 20 minutes.

“It looks like they are sleeping Gege” Yangyang said looking at Xiaojun. 

“Hmm weird ok just close the door and let's go back in the dorm,” Xiaojun said as Yangyang closed the door.

Hendery pecked Tens lips and said “Come on we gotta get cleaned up.” He slapped Ten’s ass and started getting up quietly. 

Ten just giggled and said “Fine.”


End file.
